Naruto, Soul Eater, and Fairy Tail Tripleover
by Lauren Jur
Summary: I couldn't come up with a title and if this was an option, I would make it a Tripleover! My favorite anime so far have made their debuts but please excuse me on some personalities since I haven't really watched much of Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. Thank you and hope you really enjoy!


Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki!

"Natsu! Natsu!" Natsu heard a voice in his sleep. He opened one eye and saw someone who appeared to be Happy. "What's up?" Natsu said, searching the dorm room. "Look over at the other bed." said the cat. It was empty and Natsu knew that Gray was probably already freakin' up. "Gray has always been my roommate." replied Natsu, "Though, that dude's a per idiot." Natsu was still tired and fell back to sleep. It was two early for him to wake up and he would do anything for extra hours of sleep. Gray was now in the normal Fairy Tail room while Natsu was still asleep. But Natsu was lucky because only a few wizards were fully awake at these hours. "Gray, your clothes." said one. While asleep, Natsu opened one eye. _That's not surprising_, he thought. He then fell back asleep. "What time is it?" he heard a guy say. Natsu was fully awakened and asked, "Who the heck are you?" The blonde haired boy smiled. "I'm Naruto." he said, "And I'm a Shinobi." Natsu blinked. "Shinobi, huh?" he said. He then blinked again. "This place is for Fairy Tail wizards, darn idiot!" Naruto looked around. "So, that's where the heck I am!" said Naruto, exploring the place.

Chapter 2: Naruto's Background

Naruto looked at Natsu and then picked up a book. _Is this a per book? _thought Naruto. "Daaaarn!" said Naruto, "If this book is for per, then you're just like my Sensei that reads darn per books!" "That's nice." said Natsu, "I'm so darn tired so let me sleep." "In my world, we're expected to be up for training right now." said Naruto. "That's nice." said Natsu, "And I'll get up when I want to so please don't interrupt my darn sleep." Naruto smiled. "What do you do in your wizardy world?" asked Naruto. "Shut up." Natsu said, "I'm not asking you what you train for so why don't you just be quiet and let a man get some sleep." Naruto nodded but smiled cheekily. "OK." he said, not really doing it.

Chapter 3: Death the Ninja?

"Where in the world am I!?" shouted Death the Kid, holding two guns in his hands. Then, Kakashi Sensei came up to him. "Are you a Ninja?" asked Kakashi Sensei. "Do I freakin' look like a ninja?! No! Nowhere even close, you idiot!" shouted Kid, "So get your crap together and let me go free into my own world!" Kakashi shook his head. "No." he said, "You need training. And how can you be from an alternate universe?" Death the Kid slightly smiled. "Then, to let you jump to the correct conclusion about me, I declare a battle. I shall kill you, Ninja. What the heck do you say?" Kakashi laughed. "And how?" asked Kakashi Sensei. Death the Kid grinned. "Bullets." he replied, "And very, very slowly." Death the Kid looked Kakashi Sensei in the eyes. "What the heck are you waitin' for, freakin' ninja!?" shouted Death the Kid, "Come at me!" Kakashi Sensei attacked with jutsu while Death the Kid shot and shot. Kid laughed and then he saw that Kakashi had not had a single spot of blood. _Darn it! _thought Death the Kid. He watched in awe and anger at the same time and continued shooting. "How can you freakin' dodge the bullets!?" shouted Death the Kid. He looked at the dummy. "You...you...you butthead!" said Death the Kid and shot even more. Lucky, eh got the Sensei. He laughed and then was serious. "My job is over." he said, ""A bloodbath has been created!" Death the Kid looked at Kakashi Sensei. "A bloodbath of one!" he said.

Chapter 4: The Fairy Tail Naruto!

"Where the heck am I?" said Naruto again, "What is this place and why the heck am I here?" "I am _not_ explaining _anything_ to you!" said Natsu, "'Cause you _won't_ freakin' listen." Naruto looked at Natsu. "You're kidding me, aren't you?" said Naruto, "Please tell me." Natsu looked at him. "You are at a place for wizards and I don't know how you even got here." said Natsu, "Now, you got it?" Naruto smiled cheekily. "Yeah." said Naruto. Gary was still walking around like normal and that didn't really bother anyone. "Does that guy ever wear pants?" said Naruto. Natsu facepalmed. "No. He just likes to...never mind. I don't want to explain to you stuff that you won't freakin' understand." said Natsu. "Gray, your clothes." said one. Gray then got nervous and got dressed. Naruto looked at the girl. "Who's this?" said Naruto. "Lucy." said Natsu, "And you stay away from her, OK?" Naruto nodded. _She is a beauty_, thought Naruto. He then shook his head. _I'm dating Sakura, and Sakura is way better than some darn wizard! _Naruto smiled, getting that thought out of his brain. He loved Sakura more than anything in the world and if he flirted more, Sakura would get furious with envy. "I will never check her out, Sir!" said Naruto. "Don't be that idiotic. I don't need a darn title. Just call me Natsu for goodness sake." said Natsu. Naruto smiled cheekily. "Sure thing, Natsu!" said Naruto. _He's more weirder than anyone. _thought Lucy, _Is he from a whole 'nother world? _"I am a Shinobi and I shall go back to my land!" said Naruto, summoning Konoha. Naruto then arrived back in his land. He looked at Kakashi Sensei and wept right down beside him. "Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto, "Did you...?"

Chapter 5: The Reincarnation of Kakashi Sensei

"Kakashi Sensei! What happened to you?" said a familiar voice. He then saw the pink hair and red shirt. It was Sakura! Naruto ran to her, asking her what had happened. "I'm not sure." she said, "But looks like..." Naruto looked around. "Who is that?" asked Sakura, pointing over to the trees. "That dude with the brown hair?" said Naruto, "How the heck am I supposed to know?" Kakashi then blinked. Naruto looked at the Sensei. "Who's chakra is this?" he said. "Naruto." he heard someone say. "Sensei?" said Naruto, "What the heck happened to you!? Tell me!" Kakashi Sensei looked at Naruto. "There was this dude who was from an alternate universe and he had two guns." said Kakashi Sensei. "Kakashi Sensei!" said Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi Sensei got up. "But I'm fine now." he said. "Are you sure?" said Sakura, "I could..." Kakashi looked at her. "No, no. I'm fine." he lied and fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh!" said Sakura, "I need to..." She unleashed her Medical Ninjustu on Kakashi Sensei. "You'll be fine soon, don't you worry about it." said Sakura. After that, Kakashi Sensei was ready to fight again. "Thank you, Sakura." said Kakashi Sensei. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it, Sensei." said Sakura. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Hey, Sensei. Ya ready?" said Naruto. Kakashi nodded and got up. As they walked Naruto said, "Sakura and I saw this dude with brown hair. Who the heck was that?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Did he wear a Konoha forehead protector?" Naruto nodded. "Then, it might be Yamato." said Kakashi. "Who?" said Naruto. "When you grow up, he'll probably be in charge from then." Naruto smiled cheekily. _I can't wait so that I can flatter him with my freakin' Sexy Jutsu!_ thought Naruto, laughing hard.

Chapter 6: Soul Evans and Shinobi

Soul found himself in another world and then looked around, not really amused. "So, where exactly am I?" he said trying to be normal. "Hm?" said Naruto, looking around. There, Naruto saw a white-haired kid. The kid wore something on his head that said "Soul". _Maybe that's his name_, thought Sakura. _Such an idiotic name if you ask me. _thought Sasuke. _That seems like a weird name...But I love it! _thought Naruto. Sakura looked at the boy. "Your name is Soul, isn't it?" she said. The guy looked at Sakura. "Yeah. Name's Soul Evans but you can call me Soul Eater." said Soul, not amused. "OK." said Sakura. "You're not interesting." said Naruto, "You don't seem amused on anything." "And how's your life?" said Soul. "I wanna become Hokage someday!" said Naruto, "That's the Leader of the whole Shinobi village! I can't wait to be one someday!" Soul was still not amused. "When will this darn idiot be amused?" Naruto whispered to his friends. "Never." Soul butted in. "Then, who decided to come and kill our Sensei? Sounds like he's from some alternate universe than this one." said Naruto. "What did he look like?" said Soul. "Well...he had two guns. That's all Kakashi Sensei told us." said Naruto. Soul looked around and saw the Sensei. "Did this guy have black and white hair?" said Soul. Kakashi Sensei said, "I think he did." Soul nodded. "Then. He is no other than Death the Kid." said Soul. "Death the Kid, huh?" said Sakura, "Who is this?" "I don't know and don't really care. He thinks he's got the symmertry thing goin' on but I don't really pay attention to much." Soul replied, "So, how do I get back to my world 'cause I just wanna conk out on the couch." Naruto looked at him. "OK..." he said. "Fine, if I must." said Soul, "I must summon myself back to my own land." He then got there. "See ya lata!" he said.

Chapter 7: Shinigami

Death the Kid lay in his bed. "We..." he said. And he summoned everyone who belonged to his world back into this world. Now, everybody was back in their original worlds. "Father, what do you think I should do now?" asked Death the Kid. "Kid, I think that you should take a break for now." said Death, "So, sleep well." Death the Kid looked at his father, smiling. "You too, father." said Death the Kid and fell asleep.

Another good day to be a Shinigami...or so he thought.


End file.
